


Open

by RainedMirror



Series: Loners don't get happy endings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bad Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: He saw. He finally saw.(In the end, it was his fault)





	Open

You saw. You finally saw. 

The lifeless body that laid on a metal table, a catlike humanoid with lilac fur.

You knew what happened here, vivisection. And yet, a part of you felt guilty. You were the one who sold him out, who watched as he was dragged away by scientists, as he extended his clawed fingers to you, desperately begging you to not let them take him, yet you went and done it anyway. The body lying here, belonged to your adopted brother.

Or was your adopted brother, your mind evilly corrected. All things considered, it would be more fitting, as you didn't even protect him like you said you would. Didn't make sure he wasn't alone, like you said you would. Didn't keep any of the promises you made to him, like you said you would.

His body, restrained down completely at six separate points. His hip, neck, both wrists, and both ankles. It was almost as if he wanted to jump into your arms again, restraints be damned. 

His chest cavity, despite being hallowed out, with everything divided among every single jar scattered about and around his body, still looked as if he is more human than you are. Most notably you find a jar that seemed to contain his heart; he truly cared for you, in his own special way, and yet you blackened your heart and let him get taken away. 

His head, opened up, brain taken out and into another jar. Was he thinking about you? Was it good memories or betrayal? You will never know now, it seems. 

His bloodied eye sockets, his fully yellow eyes float in a jar next to his head, still somehow managed to give off the aura of fear and betrayal, and yet seemingly relieved you are finally here despite being long dead. If you looked close enough, you could still see where the tear streaks has stained his fur.

His mouth, despite being forced open, and with the tongue taken out, almost felt he was still calling your name, almost as if he could smile at you. You wonder if he was still screaming your name in his final moments, clinging to that small hope you would show up to save him…

Well, here you are, breaking in, slaughtering everyone that got in your way in that desperate attempt to keep your promises.

He was, no, is your adopted brother after all. 

But you were too late.

He's gone. 

And YOU let him DIE.


End file.
